Takeshi Kishida
Takeshi Kishida ist Abwehrspieler der japanischen U23-Nationalmannschaft und auf Vereinsebene in der J. League zusammen mit Yuzo Morisaki bei Shimizu S-Pulse aktiv. Er kann sowohl in der Verteidigung als auch im Mittelfeld eingesetzt werden. In Deutschland ist Kishida auch unter dem Namen Kishida Fukunda bekannt. Biographie Grundschule In der Grundschule ist Kishida Kapitän des Yamabuki-Teams. Vom Können her ist er in etwa gleichstark wie Hanji Urabe, der Kapitän der Nishigaoka-Schulmannschaft. Beide Mannschaften sehen sich zudem das Finale des Schulwettkampfs der Stadt Nankatsu zwischen den Fußballteams Nanakatsu und Shutetsu an. Kishida kämpft auch nach Ende der regulären Spielzeit mit Urabe darum, wer für den verletzten Ryo Ishizaki den Platz im Team von Nankatsu einnehmen darf. Letztendlich setzt sich Taro Misaki, der erst kurz zuvor mit seinem Vater angekommen ist, in diesem Duell durch und spielt anstelle von Ryo. Bei den Auswahltests für den Nankatsu SC wird Kishida als Einzigster seiner Mannschaft ausgewählt und nimmt somit am 6. Jugendnationalturnier teil. Er ist dort in der Abwehr Nankatsus gesetzt und bestreitet sämtliche Spiele. Kishida kann mit Nankatsu die Meisterschaft durch den 4:2-Finalsieg über den Meiwa FC gewinnen. Mittelschule Nach dem Gewinn der Jugendmeisterschaften wechselt Kishida gemeinsam mit seinen Teamkameraden vom SC Nankatsu Hanji Urabe, Masao Nakayama und Koji Nishio auf die Ohtomo Mittelschule. Als dann zwei Jahre später mit Isamu Ichijo und Shun Nitta zwei weitere ehemalige Nankatsu-Spieler der Ohtomo-Mannschaft beitreten, wird dieses Team zu einem gefährlichen Gegner der Nankatsu Mittelschule um Tsubasa Ohzora im regionalen Qualifikationsturnier der für das anstehende Mittelschulturnier. Kishida wird in diesem Team Mitglied des Ohtomo-Quartetts, welchem es bei einem Trainingsspiel gelingt, sogar Tsubasa mühelos vom Ball zu trennen. Ohtomo erreicht später ohne Gegentor das Finale gegen Nankatsu. Hier kann Kishida mit seinen Kameraden einige gute Chancen Nankatsus vereiteln, allerdings verpasst die Mannschaft durch ein 1:3 die angestrebte Qualifikation fürs Mittelschulturnier. Trotzdem Ohtomo aussichtslos zurückliegt, beeindrucken Kishida und sein Team durch ihren Kampfgeist, selbst in so einer Situation noch immer mutig in alle Zweikämpfe zu gehen. Nach dem Spiel zollt Kishida der Leistung Nankatsus und vor allem Tsubasa seinen Respekt. Auf Grund einer Wette Urabes mit Ishizaki feuern die Ohtomo-Spieler, darunter auch Kishida, das Nankatsu-Team beim Mittelschulturnier an. Oberschule Kishida besteht später mit Nitta, Urabe, Nishio und Nakayama die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Nankatsu Oberschule und bildet dort nach dem Weggang von Tsubasa und der Rückkehr von Taro Misaki mit den verbliebenen Spielern der ehemaligen Mittelschulmannschaft Nankatsus unter Führung von Ryo Ishizaki ein starkes Team. Bei den Oberschulmeisterschaften kann er mit seinem Team drei Mal in Folge das Finale gegen Toho erreichen. Weitere Karriere Kishida nimmt als Mitglied der U19 Japans auch an der U19 Asienqualifikation für die kommende U20 Weltmeisterschaft teil. Im entscheidenen Spiel der ersten Qualifikationsrunde gegen die thailändische Mannschaft steht er in der Anfangself. In dem Spiel, was die Japaner nach einer frühen 1:0-Führung zwischenzeitlich mit 1:4 ins Hintertreffen bringt, wird auch Kishida nach einem Rettungsversuch in der ersten Halbzeit so schwer an der Stirn verletzt, dass die Japaner zeitweise nur mit acht Feldspielern auskommen müssen, da auch Tsubasa vorübergehend spielunfähig gemacht wurde. Doch Kishida kann genauso wie Tsubasa weiterspielen und Japan das Spiel am Ende knapp mit 5:4 gewinnen. Nach der Oberschule wird Kishida Profispieler beim J. League-Klub Shimizu S-Pulse. Erwähnenswert ist hier das Aufeinandertreffen mit Shingo Takasugis Mannschaft Sanfrecce Hiroshima. Takasugi leitet mit einem weiten Einwurf das Siegtor zum 2:1 ein. Von Trainer Kozo Kira wird Kishida auch in das Aufgebot der U22 Japans für die Qualifikationsspiele zu den Olympischen Spielen in Madrid berufen. Weitere Auftritte *25th Anniversary - All Star Game: Kishida zählt in einer Umfrage zum 10. beliebtesten Japaner. *Weekly Jump 40th Anniversary: Bei Freundschaftspiel tritt er mit Hanji Urabe für Nankatsu an. Weitere Spielerinformationen Größe und Gewicht: * in der Grundschule (12 Jahre): 147 cm/ 40 kg * während der U16-WM (15 Jahre): 165 cm/ 53 kg * während der U20-WM (19 Jahre): 172 cm/ 64 kg Erfolge * 1 x Nationalmeister der Grundschulen (Gewinn des 6. Jugendnationalturniers, Japan) Hinter den Kulissen Besonderheit Kishida wird im Verlauf des ersten Captain Tsubasa-Animes Die tollen Fußballstars von drei verschiedenen Sprechern synchronisiert. Zur Grundschulzeit bei Yamabuki hat er den selben Sprecher wie Takeshi Sawada in allen weiteren Folgen. Beim Grundschulturnier spricht ihn der gleiche Sprecher wie Kozo Kira im Mittelschulfinale (zu hören beispielsweise in Folge 125). Sein dritter Sprecher kommt zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel im Einsatz, als Kishida auf die Ohtomo-Schule wechselt und ist auch unter anderem beim Qualifikationsspiel gegen Nankatsu zu hören. Es ist der selbe Sprecher wie der von Tetsuo Ishida beim Spiel gegen Furano. Galerie KishidaCTYam2.jpg|Kishida in der Yamabuki Grundschule KishidaNSC.jpg|Kishida bei Nankatsu SC KishidaMS61.jpg|Kishida in der Ohtomo Mittelschule KishidaSK2006.jpg|Kishida bei Ohtomo in Road to 2002 (Anime) Quellen *Captain Tsubasa, Band 1 - 14, 37 *Die tollen Fußballstars *Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth *World Youth *Captain Tsubasa J *Road to 2002 (Manga) *Road to 2002 (Anime) *Golden-23 *3109 Days all Records en:Takeshi Kishida Kishida, Takeshi Kategorie:Verteidiger